1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for motor vehicles, especially window accessories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
All automobiles have windows that can be opened to permit access to the interior of the passenger compartment of the automobile. One of the joys of riding in an automobile is the fresh air that flows into the vehicle as that vehicle is driven. Passengers often open the car windows to cool the interior of the automobile or to heat the interior of the automobile using outside air.
However, in recent times, many vehicle passengers have become reluctant to open the window of the car because they do not want items located outside the car to flow into the car via the open window. These items include dust, debris, insects, and the like. Because of this reluctance, some car owners use air conditioning and others simply endure the discomfort of the closed vehicle. Air conditioning not only prevents enjoyment of fresh air, it may be wasteful of gasoline since the vehicle may be less efficient when an air conditioning system is being used.
Therefore, an occupant of a motor vehicle is often faced with a choice of enduring less than ideal environmental conditions or enduring the discomforts associated with an open window.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can allow a vehicle occupant to enjoy the advantages associated with fresh air without enduring the disadvantages associated with an open vehicle window.
While there are many window screens that can be used on motor vehicles, all of the known window screens have certain disadvantages that prevent the full acceptance and use of such known screens.
For example, most window openings in motor vehicles are not perfectly planar and may have several curvatures. A planar window screen thus may not produce a fit between the screen and the automobile that is secure enough to fully protect the interior of the vehicle from entry by undesired items.
Still further, many known window screens used on motor vehicles cannot be stored in a manner that keeps the screen totally out of the way when the screen is not in use. This may interfere with the operation of the automobile or produce an unsightly and annoying item inside the vehicle.
Still further, many known window screens are difficult or cumbersome to install. Some of these screens require a person to orient the screen over the window opening, attach the screen to a substrate, and then reverse the process to remove the screen. This is cumbersome and may inhibit the use of such screens, especially if the user is not adept or coordinated.
Still further, some known screens are not easily placed on existing vehicles. That is, the vehicle cannot be easily retrofit to have such a screen. A vehicle owner may have to use the services of a skilled mechanic to install such known window screens.
Some known window screens are not securely held in place once located over the window opening. This may create leak paths for unwanted debris or insects to enter the interior of the vehicle and thus defeat the advantages of the window screen. If a person knows that unwanted debris or insects may bypass the window screen and that screen is somewhat difficult or inconvenient to use, that person is quite likely to avoid using the window screen thereby vitiating or totally defeating the advantages associated with such a screen.
Still further, some known screens are difficult to clean. This is especially true if the screen is permanently attached to the vehicle. Since the screen is exposed to debris and insects when in use, it is quite likely that the screen will need a thorough washing once in awhile. Once a screen becomes dirty, not only is its aesthetic appeal affected, its effectiveness is also affected. If a screen is dirty a user is likely to avoid using that screen again defeating the advantages of the screen.
Still further, many known window screens are expensive to purchase and/or to install. In either situation, a person is likely to avoid the screen, especially if the screen has any or all of the disadvantages discussed above.
Therefore, there is a need for a window screen assembly for use on an automobile, or other such vehicle, that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art yet is easy and inexpensive to install, use and maintain.
It is main object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that can be easily stored and deployed when desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that can fit snugly about a window opening of the vehicle when the screen is in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly that is easily cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that is durable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that is out of the way when stored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that is securely held in place when being used to cover the window of an automobile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window screen assembly for a vehicle that is easily retrofit onto existing automobiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive window screen assembly for a vehicle.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a window screen assembly that includes a flexible body stored in a hollow cylindrical housing adjacent to the bottom edge of a window opening and which includes hook-and-loop fasteners that releasably attach the flexible body of the window screen to the vehicle adjacent to the window frame. The flexible body is stored in the cylindrical housing when not in use, and is easily pulled out of the housing and releasably attached to the vehicle when desired. The flexible nature of the screen permits the screen to closely conform to the shape of the window opening whereby a secure attachment is effected.
The housing is easily mounted on the vehicle adjacent to the window opening whereby a retrofit can be easily effected.
Thus, the window screen assembly embodying the present invention is inexpensive, easy to install and maintain, yet is secure and effective when in use and unobtrusive when not in use.